The Pact
by Reiz16
Summary: The beginning of The Pact between Mido, self-proclaimed leader of Kokiri Forest, and The Know-It-All Brother, Redo. (Redo, like all The Know-It-All Brothers, are non-cannon names.)


**"The Pact"**

**Thanks to God and His angels for help.**

Redo, one of the three Know-It-All Brothers, went by a couple that were happily engaged in conversation, as that was pretty much what the kids would do at that age. The girl's fairy seemed to favor pink while the boy's just kept changing. His own fairy, Jinx, glowed yellow, most of the time, just as her sisters would do in front of his brothers. Jink's name was no mistake. She was picked to be his mute guide, trying to stop him from picking on the other children. This did not stop him, however. Most of the time, HE would stop HER. He had left his treehouse early that day while she was asleep, so he was by himself for a while. Free to do what he loved best.

For some reason, he did not know why he liked to pick on couples so much. Or people who were good friends. He supposed it was because he found the ideas of love and friendship to be stupid. The idea of sacrificing his own happiness for anyone outside his own family was absurd, and he barely did anything for his own anyhow. He had his moments, though.

He knew the perfect prank for them.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, no. It's Redo." said the girl.

"Beat it, Know-It-All." said the guy.

"I was wandering around and saw how happy you two looked together. Would you say that you want to be stuck together forever?""Well, I wouldn't say 'stuck', but-"

"Careful." said the girl. "He's trying to trick us."

"I guess you don't want to love each other forever, then."

He started to walk away. They shouted for him to come back.

"Follow me." he said.

He led them to a grove of trees deep within the forest. It was actually the place his elder brother used to come to be by himself, before their younger brother was born. Now, besides foraging, all he practically did was follow the youngest around.

Redo was taught to have respect for all plants, like all of the Kokiri (this didn't mean he actually DID respect them), and trees couldn't cry out in pain, so he wouldn't tear apart the trees unless he needed to. Instead, he directed the couple to a tree with sap on it.

"You put this on your hands and then put them together, and you'll be stuck together forever!"

They did so without thinking. Then came Redo's laughter, screaming, and finally punching and kicking. Redo ran until he bumped into Mido. Then the couple stopped chasing him. All Mido had to do was cross his arms and glare at them for them to stop. Mido's own fairy, Rosina, named for her favoring the color of rose and rage, was beside him. It was her job to protect Mido first, then the other children, but she also didn't want to solve problems with ANY violence. She would protect Redo, too."Mido, Mido!" said the girl.

"Mido, he tricked us! Our hands are stuck together!" said the boy.

"That's what you get for trusting someone who you know who's tricky, stupid." said Redo.

"We're together forever!" cried the girl.

Mido grabbed Redo by the arm and asked in his face, "Do you know how to get this crud off of them? Because, if you don't..."

He didn't finish. Mido only raised a fist and Redo gulped. Rosina pushed herself between Mido's fist and Redo's face.

"Rosina, I'm actually helping OTHERS, right now."

The fairy didn't move. Mido gently pushed her away with the hand that didn't hold Redo. Rosina was mad, like Mido made her, most of the times. First, he was trying to hit another kid, then he completely ignored her! This happened often, but Rosina never did get used to it. Mido turned his full attention back to Redo. Rosina continued to fly around, up and down them, trying to get between them again, but Mido had quick reflexes."About that sticky sap..."

"It'll wash off with warm water set in the sun. A-At least, that's what my brother told me."

Mido let go. Redo ran.

"You heard him." he told the couple. "Go heat up some water."

Then he ran after Redo. The couple left, speechless.

Redo ran until he was too tired to run. He had to stop, even though he heard Mido's footsteps right behind him. He hid amongst the trees and tried to be quiet. To be as if he wasn't there at all, just like his brother taught him.

Mido wasn't tired from the chase one bit. He stopped when he heard the other pair of feet stop. Rosina was right behind him, her tiny wings flapping hard, but she, too was used to chasing Mido, because he was used to chasing others.

Mido looked around and around until he spotted pale colors up in a tree. "Redo! If that's you, come out and give up like the fraidy-scrub you are!"

"Uh, no Redo here," spoke Redo in a fake-sounding girl's voice. "Just someone getting Deku nuts."Redo wished he hadn't ditched his guardian fairy that morning. He might need her, now.

"Okay," Mido said, not convinced. "Who are you, then?"

"Um..."

Mido didn't give him a chance to continue. He jumped up and down until Redo fell from the tree. Redo didn't even have a chance to get up before Mido grabbed him. Mido sure was quick when he was angry. Rosina kept bopping him in the head, but Mido ignored the dull ache.

"How did you find me?!" Redo asked, even as he clawed for freedom."You showed your skin! No camouflage!"

Redo broke free when Rosina hit one of Mido's arms and then Redo climbed up a big rock.

"You're such a trader!" Mido called at the fairy.

This didn't hurt Rosina's feelings. Much. She was also very used to being Mido's fairy. Any fairy knew that Mido's behavior would come with the job.

Mido wasn't good at climbing, because he always had other boys get nuts for him, and he couldn't shake this big boulder. He couldn't even force Redo off of the rock without him falling and then injuring him. Badly. He gave up the chase for the moment.

"I know why you're chasing me!" called Redo.

"Then why did you do it?! Why, again, did you bully other kids?! That's my job and mine alone!"

Redo thought about it. Mainly, it was to relieve stress, but he mostly targeted couples or people who were really good friends. Even though he was smart, he still had trouble with these complex emotions. So, he gave a simple answer.

"Because it's fun!"

"Well, there's more to it for me," said Mido. "I need to show who's boss. And if there's two people shoving others around, there won't be just one boss, will there?"

"I understand. But I don't want to be the boss. I just want to 'play' with others. Isn't that what we both want?"

"Making others upset without gaining anything but emotional joy? No, I don't."

"What would it take for me to be allowed to do whatever I want?"

Mido laughed. "Nothing!"

"I'm talking about us working together."

"The Great Mido has no partner!"

"Well, I'm not going to be your second-in-command. And I'm not going to stop."

"I won't stop until you do."

"Deal!"

"I meant I wouldn't stop throttling you!"

"But Mido, think of all the things we could do if we worked together! Listen. I don't want any chores anymore. Ever. No duties, especially guard duty," here, Redo cringed slightly in mention of guard duty, since it most of the time involved the dangerous Lost Woods. "Also, I want to pick on, trick, insult, and lie to whoever I want, and if I get in trouble, you'll stop them from hurting me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I could be your advisor, personal assistant, errand-runner, and act as if you really are the leader of The Kokiri... Except me."

"Your older brother is more of an advisor than you. And you will NEVER be a leader."

"Of course, you'll always be number one." Redo hated admitting. Inside his head, he thought that he'd be a leader, too. Just a different kind of leader.

"No deal. Now get down from there. I can't beat you to a pulp if you're up there."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

Mido circled around the rock until he came to a crack in between two large boulders. Redo was on the left rock.

"Mido, don't! My brother warned me that that place is going to crumble!"

"Sure it is." Mido added, sarcastically. He found that inside the crack, there were ledges both of the rocks had. They made it easy to climb. Rosina bonked him in the head more than once, but he went on ahead.

"For the forest's sake! If you keep climbing in the crack, you'll get hurt! Hurt me if you want, but don't hurt yourself! ...Actually, DON'T hurt me, but stop because you'll hurt yourself!"

"Sure, and climbing in itself wouldn't hurt me."

Mido confidently looked down and almost let go in fear. As if the height wasn't enough, down on the ground were spikes that jutted from apart of the crack Mido hadn't been. He was closer to them now because he climbed diagonally accidentally.

"C-Could you just climb down, please? I won't beat you."

Redo knew a liar when he saw one, being a BIG liar, himself, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to Mido. Well, too bad, anyway."Hey, Mido. Be calm. Imagine you're flying, like a fairy!"

"That's worse! And I am not a fairy!"

"Then, uh... Hold on! I'll try to get something you can grab!"

Mido decided to stay put and wait for help. Then his right hand made a hole in the crumbling rock. He realized he could make holes to climb easier. Mido no longer thought he needed Redo's help. Soon, he was having fun punching the large rock, forgetting about the spikes below. Once, he punched the rock and Rosina landed on his hand. He didn't notice her shaking in fear. Mido shook her off and went on.

"Okay, I got a few Deku sticks! You can grab them." said Redo, once he returned. "What are you doing?!" he said once he saw Mido damaging the rock. "You're going to hurt both of us!"

Mido didn't listen, again. He kept going at it.

The left rock moved forward in Mido's direction. Mido became scared, but he kept climbing faster, which made the rock move faster. Redo lowered a stick, but Mido couldn't reach, yet. Redo knew that if he didn't do something soon, Mido would be crushed between the two boulders. Redo knew what he had to do. He was terrified, but he knew he had to do it anyway if he wanted Mido to be okay. He stuck a stick in between the two rocks, then jumped between them before it could break. He reached out with his arms and legs to prevent the rocks from closing in on each other. Then he threw the sticks down at Mido."Use those and your body to widen the gap between the rocks," Redo said. "Then use the sticks to climb. Go to the top of the right rock, NOT the left one, since the left one is the one that's moving."

Mido did just that, including climbing at the same time and straight across from Redo. Rosina helped by pushing on his legs, one at a time. When they were safe at the top of the right rock, he decided not to hit Redo. This time.

"I don't say this often, but... Thanks. I didn't listen to you two, and because of that I almost..." he didn't finish. "I owe you guys one."

Rosina landed on Mido's shoulder. "Next kids that misbehave, I promise I won't beat up."

He seemed to sense her displeasure, as some warmth left her glow.

"Okay. Ten kids."

She became a bright, slightly hot red.

"What do you owe me?" asked Redo, hopefully.

"Less than how much you're useful for, I'm sure! I don't believe I'm saying this but... Do you still want to work together?"

"As your lackey?"

"No. We'll be partners."

"So, we have a pact, than?"

"What's a pact?"

"A deal. An agreement. An oath."

"Yes. We have a pact."

They shook on it.

And that is how the pact between The Great Mido, self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri, and Redo, the second Know-It-All Brother, began.


End file.
